


Leur monde

by Smeagollum



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeagollum/pseuds/Smeagollum
Summary: OS Newmann. La brèche vient d'être fermée. Au milieu de la joie générale, nos deux scientifiques font bande à part, ressassant leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb





	Leur monde

La brèche était refermée. Ils avaient réussit à la détruire. Au QG des Jaeger, la joie venait d'exploser. Ils étaient bien, légers, heureux. Les soucis venaient de s'envoler du monde en même temps que la libération de la Terre. Les gens s'embrassaient, se câlinaient, sautaient et pleuraient de joie. Parmis eux se trouvaient Newton Geiszler et Hermann Gottlieb. Le premier, toujours aussi impulsif c'était jeté dans les bras du second qui, prit dans l'allégresse du moment, lui rendait son étreinte. Ils étaient tout deux encore sous l'effet de la dérive avec bébé Kaiju mais étrangement, seuls les souvenirs de l'un et l'autre subsistaient à présent. Non pas qu'ils aient oublié ce qu'ils avaient vu mais les images ne revenaient plus dans leur esprit sans leur accord. Alors, ils se laissèrent à explorer un peu plus ces souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les leurs, imprimant tranquillement les détails de l'autre, décodant son comportement, apprenant enfin qui il était réellement. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte, leur simple câlin amical était devenu un peu plus, ils étaient plus proches, les mains n'étaient plus dans le dos mais sur les anches et la nuque. Ils étaient bien comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, la tête au creux du cou de chacun. C'est une légère bousculade qui les sorti de leur transe, les pilotes venaient de rentrer et déjà les gens se précipitaient à leur rencontre. Nos deux scientifiques remarquèrent alors leur position légèrement inhabituelle et se sentirent instantanément gênés. Si ils ne dirent rien, Hermann repoussa cependant Newton, pas méchamment mais assez fermement pour faire comprendre à l'autre de ne pas retenter une approche. Notre spécialiste des Kaiju se senti instantanément moins heureux, quelque part même un peu triste de cette rupture de contact. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors ceux impassibles de son vis à vis. Il se senti légèrement abattu et, toujours sans un mot, il parti tête baissée dans sa chambre. Là, il s'allongea sur son lit et laissa son cerveau divaguer. Les souvenirs des Kaiju lui revinrent. Il voyait ces monstres créés à la chaîne, passés dans la brèche, détruire des villes, tuer des gens sous ses yeux. Il était tellement heureux d'en avoir vu en vrai et également tellement terrifié une fois face à l'un d'eux. Son corps en tremblait encore, ce corps recouvert de ces créatures qui avaient finalement été le but de son existence. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus, qu'allait-il faire? Le QG allait fermer, le labo partir en poussière. Hermann était un brillant mathématicien, il n'aurait pas de mal à retrouver un travail, convenable cette fois. Il serait alors seul pour de bon. Il pensait à son collègue, l'imaginant devant des dizaines d'étudiants : professeur Gottlieb. Il le voyait s'énerver devant ces cornichons comme il le faisait avec lui, leur lancer des piques cinglantes quand ils sortiraient des imbécilités, leur sourire sans le vouloir quand ils réussiraient. Oh il serai tellement attirant comme ça, avec ses fringues des années 50 qui le rendaient finalement charismatique à sa façon. Et sa cane qui lui donnait une certaine prestance. Il voyait cet homme qu'il avait toujours admiré pour son intelligence, sa perspicacité, son sarcasme il fallait l'avouer. Il l'avait également aimé, comme un collègue, un ami et puis plus, d'un amour romantique qu'il n'expliquait pas et qui, il le sentait, depuis la dérive, ne risquait plus de disparaître. Car par les souvenirs, les sentiments qu'il ressentait déjà pour Hermann c'étaient simplement intensifiés. Il ne lui avait jamais rien dit par peur du rejet et par manque de temps à consacré à ses sentiments, mais maintenant que le danger n'était plus, leurs chemins n'avaient plus lieu d'être parallèles, ils allaient diverger. Il était encore plus désespéré à l'idée de perdre cet homme que par la disparition des Kaiju, car il le savait cette passion pouvait être remplacée par une autre, alors que ce type était tout simplement irremplaçable. C'est sûr ces pensées quelques peu déprimantes que Newton s'endormi, les larmes aux yeux.

Hermann Gottlieb, de son côté, n'était pas si indifférent que ce qu'il essayait de montrer. Il avait vu l'air déçu de Newton quand il l'avait repoussé et dans le fond, il en était blessé. Il l'avait regarder s'éloigner avec l'envie grandissante de le rattraper et de l'enlacer à nouveau. Mais sa jambe ne le lui permettait pas et de plus, il n'avait jamais été très affectueux. C'est la boule au ventre et le cœur au bord des lèvres qu'il était à son tour retourné dans sa chambre. Il c'était assis et avait réfléchis. Au milieu des flash back de Kaiju, il avait pensé à l'avenir. Il avait consacré une partie de sa vie à la brèche, à son activité, à ce problème insoluble qu'il avait été sur le point de décoder complètement. Puis il était parti, aussi furtivement qu'il était apparu. Il n'avait plus rien à étudier. Et maintenant qu'il en était de même pour Newton, il n'avait plus de raison de rester ici. Car s'il était toujours au QG, ça n'était pas pour le matériel sophistiqué et les conditions de vies agréables, tout ceci il n'en avait cure. S'il était resté, c'était uniquement pour son collègue. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait beau dire, travailler à côté de cet énergumène avait été la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Il adorait l'entendre chanter, se trémousser, débiter ses débilités pendant que lui empilait des lignes de calcul. Combien de fois l'avait-il regardé à la dérobée, imprimant les courbes de son visages, de son corps et de son esprit quand il était concentré sur un amas de chaire extraterrestre. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'aller le voir, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Seulement, Hermann ne savait pas montrer ses émotions aux gens, son cerveau avait beau être surdéveloppé, il était catastrophique au niveau des relations humaines. Il était en plus bien trop timide pour tenter quoi que se soit avec l'autre homme. Et maintenant que l'apocalypse avait prit fin, il ne le reverrai sûrement jamais et il n'aurai rien tenté. Il le quitterai avec des regrets. Il prit alors la décision la plus folle qui soit : aller voir Newton et tout lui avouer. De toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il se leva du mieux qu'il pu, tout les membres de son corps tremblaient, son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Pas à pas, il arriva à la chambre du docteur Geiszler qui se trouvait être en face de la sienne. Il prit alors peur. Sa respiration s'entrecoupa de saccades, des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son corps et sa vision commença à se troubler de points noirs. Au bord du malaise, un vif souvenir lui revint en mémoire, pas l'un des siens mais l'un de ceux de Newton. Il se voyait, lui, mais d'une façon tellement plus belle que celle qu'il voyait dans le miroir. Il ressentait de l'amour. Alors il comprit que ce qu'il ressentait avait des chances d'être réciproque et il reprit courage, pour lui, pour Newton. Il toqua à la porte. Aucune réponse ne lui vint alors il regarda par l'œil de la porte. Il vit alors que la lumière était encore allumée et que son collègue était dans son lit. Hésitant, il fini par ouvrir la porte et son cœur se déchira. Sur le lit se trouvait un homme abattu, dévasté, une larme coulant encore le long de sa joue. Prit d'une force qu'il ne connaissait pas, il retira les lunettes du plus petit, lui retira sa chemise admirant au passage les tatouages de Kaiju qu'il trouvait magnifiques, et le borda. Il fit de même pour lui et vint se glisser auprès de son ami. Là, il se colla à lui, lui posa un léger baiser sur la joue et écouta sa respiration. Cette dernière qui était au début irrégulière se calma progressivement jusqu'à devenir incroyablement paisible, au contraire des battements de cœurs qui résonnaient furieusement dans sa cage thoracique. Bercé par ces sons reposants, il s'endormit contre Newton.

Ce dernier se réveilla tôt le matin. Il se sentait incroyablement détendu. Il tenait dans ses bras la chose la plus douce et chaude qu'il ai jamais eu lieu de toucher. Intriguer par ce fait, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et cru rêver. Il avait Hermann Gottlieb dans son lit, contre lui, endormit. Il se rendit compte que l'homme était torse nu, une grande première que son cerveau eu du mal à analyser. Se laissant aller à ce qu'il pensait un songe, il laissa ses mains courir sur la peau douce de l'allemand, déposants quelques baisers papillons sur ses épaules et sa nuque. Alors le torturé ouvrit lentement les yeux, fixant son regard dans le sien. Ils restèrent à se regarder quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Newton ne brise le silence:

« J'ai jamais autant apprécié un rêve. »

Hermann leva les yeux au ciel et posa ses mains sur le torse chaud de l'autre homme.

« C'est sûrement par ce que tu ne rêves pas. »

Newton comprit alors que tout ceci était vrai, qu'Hermann était vraiment dans son lit, à le câliner. Il eu alors une terrible impression, celle d'avoir été embobiné. Hermann avait vu ses souvenirs, il avait du comprendre ses sentiments, il venait lui offrir ce qu'il désirait avant de le quitter pour toujours. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« T'as vu mes souvenirs? »

Le plus grand acquiesça. Alors Newton le lâcha et se retourna sur le dos.

« T'étais pas obligé de faire ça. Rentre Herm' avant de regretter ce que tu fais. Ne te sens pas obligé de me donner de l'attention alors que tu ne peux pas m'encadrer. Laisse moi seul ne t'inquiète pas. »  
Il laisse libre court à sa peine et ne retint plus ses larmes. Alors que son corps tremblotait, il senti qu'Hermann essuyait ses joues de la façon la plus délicate qu'il soit.

« Newton, ne te souviens-tu donc pas de ce que toi tu as vu dans mes souvenirs? »

Alors il posa une main sur sa joue et Newton senti comme un résidu de connexion entre eux. Les souvenir d'Hermann affluèrent et il se vit dans les yeux de l'autre, il senti ces sentiments si fort qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de l'allemand mais cette fois tourné vers lui.

« Je ne pars pas. Je reste avec toi Newton, jusqu'à ce que tu en décide autrement.

\- Jamais.

\- Alors je reste à jamais. »

Et le docteur Geiszler embrassa passionnément son vis à vis, les transportant dans un cocon de douceur et d'amour qu'ils n'avaient jamais expérimenté. Ils surent alors que, si leur sujet d'étude était parti, que si leur problème insoluble n'était plus, ce qu'il vivait était mille fois plus problématique et passionnant que n'importe quoi d'autre dans l'univers. Ils avaient trouvé leur monde.


End file.
